Taking One For The Team
by whitters23
Summary: Quinn is 11 days over due and extremely irritable. What lengths will the Glee Club go to to get that baby out of her. Oneshot


**AN: This was inspired by this wonderful prompt at Glee Kink Meme. "_There've been a couple of similar requests-but I want a hormonal, grumpy, overdue Quinn and one of the Glee club guys getting fed up with her mood swings and deciding to get that baby out of her. I don't care who it is (Puck, Finn, Matt, Mike, even Jesse)."  
_I was so surprised that it had yet to be filled that I just had to write it. Now let me just say that it seems more in character for Puck to be the one 'taking one for the team' but I wanted Quinn to be out of the loop for this story and for the glee guy to make the decision spontaneously and I just couldn't see a grumpy, uncomfortable Quinn letting the man who got her pregnant to begin with anywhere near her. Therefore Finn! Plus there are just not enough sexy Finn/Quinn stories out there.  
Also... this is my first attempt at anything including sexyfuntimes so please let me know how I did. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... not even Finn. :(**

* * *

_Taking One For The Team_

Quinn was a mess. She was sore, bloated, always tired and her mood swings were the craziest they've ever been. All it took was a sidelong look from a stranger or someone not holding the door open for her to set her off on a rampage and then five minutes later have her sobbing into Mercedes' well worn shoulder.

Quinn was 11 days over due and angrier than Sue after Mr. Schue had all of her Cheerios kicked off the team due to poor grades. Everyone in Glee club had been careful to keep their distance from her not wanting to make matters worse. But Rachel being who she was thought it was best to be proactive about the situation and took it upon herself to research the issue and see what could be done to help induce labour. She made a list and handed out copies to everyone in the Glee Club before Mr. Schue or Quinn had arrived. Quinn was always late these days as it took her several extra minutes to waddle from class to class, and it seemed she couldn't go 10 minutes without needing to use the restroom.

After Glee they divvied up the options between them and hoped for the best.

Nothing seemed to work however. Not Santana and Brittany's spicy Indian food, not Mike and Matt's attempt to rope her into helping blow up balloons for Matt's kid sister's birthday party, not Artie and Tina's light walk around the track, not Puck's Judd Apatow movie marathon or his attempt to feel her up, not Kurt and Mercedes' sad movie marathon, not even Rachel's perfectly plotted workout regimen.

At last it was Finn's turn and since he had the car with the worst shocks it was him that was chosen to drive her home that day after Glee practice. Apparently all it took for some ladies was a bumpy car ride to shake their baby loose.

Finn was not really looking forward to the drive since he had heard the horror stories of everyone else's attempts. The spicy food had kept Quinn awake the whole night afterwards and she in turn kept Santana and Brittany up with angry phone calls. She accused Matt and Mike of slave driving a pregnant woman and wouldn't stop moaning and complaining until they promised her a steady supply of Butterfingers and a foot massage. She argued with Artie the whole time they were walking around the track that she needed his wheelchair more than him. In the end he gave in and let her ride on his lap leaving poor Tina's small stature to push them all the way back to the school. She had thoroughly enjoyed Puck's comedic movie marathon but punched him in the ear when he made a pass at her. She pelted medicine balls at Rachel. And she completely ruined Kurt's dry clean only shirt with tears and other bodily fluids he dared not think about during their sappy movie marathon.

He was right to worry.

After only 7 minutes of driving he felt like his head was going to explode from the constant stream of verbal abuse. _'It's ok'_, he kept trying to tell himself. _'Only five more blocks until she is home safe and sound and out of my car.'_ He can't say he didn't do his best.

"Oh my _lord_, is this the kind of garbage you listen to? No wonder you're slow. I can feel my brain cells melting as we speak."

Finn could feel the muscles in his jaw tighten and his knuckles grew white as he clasped the steering wheel even harder.

'_Four more blocks, just four more blocks.'_

"Jesus Finn, can't you afford something better than this piece of shit car? I swear, all of this rattling is going to give my baby brain damage. And then you know what? I won't be able to adopt her out and I will have to keep her! If that happens Finn, I am sending you every single shitty diaper with a big bow and smiley face on it. No, you know what would be even better. I'll save them up and then fling them at y….."

Finn had had enough. He swerved the car off to the side of the road and into the parking lot of a rarely used baseball diamond.

It took all of two seconds for her surprise to wear off and her stinging tone to reemerge.

"What the hell do you think y…"

He didn't let her finish. Before he knew what he was doing her face was between his palms and he was kissing her hard on the mouth. He pulled away and for a moment he thought she might punch him in the ear too, but instead she just stared up at him in awe. He took that as a good sign and continued his course of action. Hands still on either side of her face he started kissing her again. Short quick kisses this time but each one just as urgent as the last. "I'm getting that baby out of you" he said in between his passionate endeavours.

"What?" she muttered sounding completely bewildered and yet extremely aroused at the same time. He slid one of his hands around her waist, resting it on her lower back, and started to move his way up her jaw placing light kisses along the way. As he went he explained. "I'm the leader of the group. I have to do what's best for the team and right now that means getting that baby out of you. Now." He punctuated this with a kiss to the spot just behind her ear that he remembered drove her crazy. Her breath hitched and he couldn't help but notice how it made her chest heave. He continued kissing and nibbling the magical spot behind her ear and slowly let the hand that was still resting on her cheek lazily trail it's way downwards, pausing momentarily to draw a circular pattern on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He stopped just above her breast, lingering for a moment before he made his move.

"Mmmmm…", she breathed, tilting her head back slightly.

Finn could feel his pants tightening already. This was the first time he had ever felt Quinn Fabray's boob without her freaking out or giving him some sort of time limit. He tightened his grip around her waist and kissed her again on the lips, while his other hand began lightly massaging her swollen breasts. Her hands immediately went to work, tracing patterns through his hair, as she deepened the kiss, doing this thing with her tongue that he only remembered her doing once before. It was hot. A little too hot. He groaned and pulled away.

"Finnnn", she moaned. Her voice full of pleasure and desperation.

This only made him harder. She was desperate. Desperate for _his_ kisses and _his_ touch.

'_Mail, think of the mail, think of the mail_.' Finn exhaled. Ok, he was back in control.

"Ok", he offered. "I'm ok." She nodded in understanding and quickly closed the gap between them. Her hands were everywhere, on his shoulders, his back, through his hair, on his chest, grazing the spot on his side that was slightly ticklish, running up the length of his leg. She was sure not to touch him anywhere too erotic since she knew he had a limited capacity for pleasure, but she wanted him, she _needed_ him. She needed him to touch her with the same intensity and recklessness that she was touching him.

She was so focused on this end result that she was actually surprised to see that it had worked. His pace had distinctly intensified. His large hands tangling in her hair and pawing at her breasts, his slightly chapped lips attacking her supple ones.

Finn was so turned on. He had never seen Quinn act this way before. Their make-out sessions had never been this heated. He couldn't help but get caught up in the passion and before he knew it he was kissing and touching her with the same frenzied intensity. He even thought he might have heard a moan or two escape from his lips. His hands once again found their way to her breasts, he couldn't help it, they were so much bigger than they were before. They were utterly fascinating to him. He rubbed them through her dress and lightly squeezed them. He remembered hearing Puck say something about pregnant women having super tender boobs. He wasn't sure whether it was through the whole pregnancy or not but he thought it best to not get too rough. Eventually he let his hand wander downwards until they rested on her baby bump. It had almost tripled in size since the last time he'd felt it. Life was so amazing. It was then that he remembered his original goal. Get the baby out… although he was sure the group would settle for this version of Quinn he seemed to have unlocked. Suddenly this wasn't about the group's happiness anymore. This was for her. Even after all they'd been through he still hated to see her suffer.

He reached over her just far enough to recline her seat back. He couldn't help but laugh as she squeaked in surprise. He looked down at her with lidded eyes and smiled as she bit her lip.

"You're beautiful."

He loved the way he could still make her squirm. He helped her move up on the seat a bit and then adjusted the seat as far back as he could so that she was basically laying in the back of his car. Luckily there was just enough room for him to kneel in front of her. He lifted her sundress and slid his hands up the undersides of her legs. She giggled when he reached her ass and gave it a squeeze. If someone would have told him a year ago that grabbing Quinn's ass would illicit a giggle instead of a slap in the face he would have called them a moron.

With one hand still clutching her thigh he slid the other over her white cotton panties and stroked her wet centre. He could feel the heat coming off of her and it was driving him crazy.

"Oh, Finn. That feels…. Please keep touching there." Her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed.

He pushed her legs up so her feet were propped up on the seat and tugged her panties off as he did so. He looked up at her for reassurance.

She was breathing heavily in anticipation of his next move and distinctly aware of just how exposed she was to him, dress hiked up over her rounded belly and legs spread. The look in his eyes making her quiver.

"Please Finn… keep touching."

The want in her voice was delicious and sent a shiver down his spine. That was all the encouragement he needed. He quickly dipped his head down and attached his mouth to her dripping core. She cried out and he could see her hands urgently clutching at her headrest. He let a finger slip inside and began pumping slowly as he vigorously worked her clit with his tongue. He had never done this before and was extremely surprised at how good she tasted. He slid another finger in her and intensified his movements, lapping and sucking her with fervour.

Her hands had moved from the headrest to his hair where she was tugging and lightly pushing him in time with his movements.

He was pretty proud of himself actually. Even Puck wasn't ballsy enough to go through with this. Not that he could blame him really, Finn had to agree there was nothing sexy about a busted eardrum. The girl in front of him, however, panting and emitting breathy sighs and guttural moans every few seconds was the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed. It almost didn't matter that the child she was carrying wasn't his. Almost.

He could tell she was close so he started pumping his fingers faster.

"Finn… wait. I'm close… I'm so close. I want…I want you in me."

He looked up confused and then looked at his glistening fingers buried inside of her.

"I am in you…"

She rolled her eyes, "Not your fingers, Finn, _you."_

Finn's eyes widened and within 3 seconds he had his pants and boxers down around his ankles and his length thrust into her. They both froze. Finn because she was so tight and he knew he couldn't last long and Quinn because he was much bigger than she had anticipated. After a few moments he could feel her adjusting around him and he was able to move.

Finn had his knees propped up on the edge of her seat and because of their close confines he was finding it difficult to build momentum. He grabbed onto her legs and used them as leverage, pushing himself as far as he could inside of her. She gasped at how full she felt.

"Harder", she heard herself mumble.

He groaned and pulled out slightly before slamming back into her.

He could feel the sweat forming on his brow. "I can't hold on for much longer Quinn."

He knew she had to come and he'd watched enough dirty movies and been friends with Puck long enough to know that paying attention to her clit played an important role in this. He slid his hand down to rub the sensitive area while he plunged into her again. This was enough to send her reeling over the edge, arching into him as she climaxed.

Finn almost collapsed from the aftershock of her orgasm. Panting he whispered, "Quinn I'm gonna… is it ok?" She looked up at him and almost laughed at the obvious effort he was putting into holding back. She grinned and nodded.

"Are you sure? It'll be mes…"

She didn't let him finished, she just wrapped her legs around him and forced him deep within her.

Finn couldn't hold it any longer, his body jerked against hers as he spilled into her.

Quinn slowly opened her eyes, a bright smile plastered on her face. Finn thought she was the most beautiful thing with her cheeks all flushed and her hair slightly tousled.

Still within her he leaned down and tenderly kissed her nose, cheek and lips.

"That was… more than I ever… just amazing."

She blushed but continued to smile up at him.

"So, you did all of that for the team?"

He reached over to straighten a piece of her hair that was sticking out awkwardly and smiled.

"No, that was just for you."

It took them a few moments to clean themselves up, straighten their clothes and for Quinn to fix her hair. Finn turned to her, "Ready to head home? And please, no more talk about my crappy car. It can hear you, you know."

Gazing straight ahead Quinn replied, "Uh, can we make it the hospital instead? I think my water just broke".

* * *

**AN: I did my best to make this as true to character and realistic as possible... although I'm not sure Quinn would really swear like she did. Perhaps a super pregnant cranky Quinn though. **  
**Soooo... what did you think? Reviews are your best friend!**

**P.S. Did you know that those are all methods recommended to naturally induce labour. Seriously! I googled it. Lol. **


End file.
